It'll be fun!
by xXBlOoDyLuLLAbyXx
Summary: The KH crew and my OC are stuck at Sora's house during a storm. Truth or Dare unfolds. See what happens! Mild language. My first actual story. Just to clarify, this is a canonXOC thing. PM me to have you OC join.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello people of fan fiction! This going to be my first actual story. You can call me by my fan fiction nickname, Roxas. Don't let the name fool you, I am a girl! I got bored and wondered what would happen if me and some of the KH crew played truth or dare. ….I have a wandering mind…. Pfft, who am I kidding, I don't have a mind! :D On to the story! (FYI, my fake name in my stories will be Amber.)

Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own kingdom hearts. Or coke.*sniffle*

It was one of those awful days on destiny islands; the ocean was a raging gray, crashing onto the shore with such a force, I swear it would have sweep anyone stupid enough far out to sea. The palm trees where being whipped around like mere blades of grass. The darkening sky was overcast with bleak clouds that hadn't stopped shedding rain for three days.

All of us, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Namine and I, Amber, were stranded at Sora's house. We were all bored out of our minds and pretty soon, someone was going to snap.

"Ammmmmmberrrrrr." Sora whined from living room, sprawled across his old couch. "Can you get me a coke, pleeeeeeease?"

I roll my eyes and flick him on the forehead. "No, get it yourself, lazy ass." I'm sitting cross legged on the floor, fighting with Roxas over what movie to watch. "Come on Roxas, just watch Vampires suck!" I pout.

"I saw that one already."

"Yea, so did I, watch it again."

"Why can't we see 2012?"

"I watched it yesterday."

"I didn't!"

"Well, yea. Because you didn't drag your butt out of bed until noon!"

Riku clams his hands over his ears. "Shut up both of you! Just pick a goddamn movie, will you?" He stomps over and picks one out at random. "Here! Watch it, or I lock both of you in the closet."

Kairi smirks. "No, they'd like that too much."

Namine giggles. "Pfft, yea. Remember what you told me yesterday when-" I pounce on Namine and cover her mouth with my hands.

"Shut it blonde!" I yell. Sora sits up and grins.

"What were you going to say Namine?" he asks her with fake innocents. Namine tries to answer but her voice is muffled by my hands.

"Nothing…" I mumble, getting off of Namine.

She laughs and starts walking into the kitchen. "I'll tell you when she's sleeping!"

I pick up Sora's feet and flop down on the couch. "I will have my revenge…."

A/N: Ok, If you like it so far, I will continue. That's the deal! Bye! :3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, even though I only got one review, I'm still going to continue, because I'm weird like that.

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts. If I did… let's say you would know…

The rain is still pouring down by lunch, so we head into the kitchen to raid the cabinets. We were all starving because Sora almost never bothers to buy any food, He usually just mooches off other people. "Umm, I found some ramen noodles." I say, holding up the package.

"Is this even food anymore?" Roxas pulls out a container filled with what I think may have been potato salad at one point.

Kairi makes a disgusted face and pokes the container. "Ewww. That's nasty."

Namine nods in agreement. "Do you ever clean out your fridge Sora? …..Sora?"

"I've got Cookies!" Yells Sora, half incased in one of the lower shelves. He crawls out and holds them up like some sort of prize.

Riku snatches them away. "I don't think so."

"Hey! Those are mine!" Sora crosses his arms and pouts like a little kid.

"We SHARE them. I'm not stupid enough to let you hold on to them." Riku walks back into the living room, the rest of use following like lemmings. Pathetic, I realize, but we had been stuck here and there wasn't much left to eat. Riku sets the cookies down on the side table and Sora runs in, grabs the cookies, and sprints in the other direction.

"After him!" I scream and we chase him down the hall. I hear I door slam. "DAMN IT! He got to his room." I knock on the door. "Sora, open this door now before I break in there and strangle you."

"Wait, does anyone have a hairpin?" Roxas asks.

"OH! I do." Namine pulls a pin out of her hair and hands it to him. Roxas kneels down by the door and manages to unlock it after about a minute. We bust through the door just in time to see Sora holding the last cookie.

I walk up to him calmly. "Sora, hand over the cookie, or do I have to take it by force?"

He smiles nervously. "You wouldn't do that to your own brother would you?"

"Try me. I don't care if you're my brother; I'm going to strangle you. Do you know how long it's been since I've had a cookie? Three days, Sora. THREE DAYS." I threated over dramatically.

Sora hands me the cookie. "Fine, take your stupid cookie."

"VICTORY! VICTORY FOR ZIM!" I yell loudly, stuffing the cookie in my mouth. I hear a scratching at the front door and pause. "Cheese and crackers, what is that?"

"I don't know." Roxas shrugs. "Go look." At that moment we here a small, "help…ME." from the door.

Namine grabs Riku and squeaks. "Holy crap it's a zombie!"

Kairi rolls her eyes. "I very sure it is. It's here for your non-existent brain."

I shove myself out of the room and head over to the front door. "Hopeless, all of you." I open the door to see someone, drenched and wrapped in a plaid jacket. "Hey Lyra, what are you doing here? It's raining like hell."

Lyra comes inside and sits on the couch. "Yea, I think I figured out that much."

I stick my head down the hall and yell, "SORA! Your girlfriends here!"

A/N: Oh! Anyone who wants to be in the story, PM me your OC info and I'll get back to ya! I'm only accepting 2-3 people so, first come first serve! Till next time, Don't get hit by a bus. I would miss you all.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Anyone who wants to, still accepting OCs. Onward to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or invader zim… I thought I made this clear… 0_o

Sora sprints down the hall and grabs Lyra in a death hug. "Lyra! You're here!" Sora yells happily.

Riku follows soon after out of the bedroom. "Sora, she can't breathe. Knock it off."

"I don't mind." She hugs him back and grins. Sora leans down to kiss her and I pull them apart.

"NO! Go do that somewhere else. I don't want to see it." I make an 'ick' face.

Sora pouts then slowly smirks. "Fine, we'll go in my room then." He starts to drag Lyra down the hall.

I sigh and shake my head. "Whatever." I turn to Riku. "Can you go take care of him please?"

Riku pulls out an evil smirk and grabs Sora's arm, thus yanking him backwards and making him fall over.

Sora hits his arm on a table on the way down. "OWW! My squiddily spooch!" We all laugh as he stands up and glares at us.

Roxas snorts. "Squiddily spooch? Isn't that from Invader Zim?"

Sora looks at the floor and mumbles. "…Yes…"

"Amber's right: you are hopeless." Roxas teases.

"I can totally agree with that." Namine says while flicking Sora on the forehead.

Lyra laughs. " Roxas, you and Sora are both completely hopeless."

"Hey!" Sora interjects.

*RING RING*

I open my phone and see I have a new text from my friend, Max. "Hey guys, Max is coming over."

Kairi snaps her head up. "Maxie?" She blushes and covers her mouth.

All of us simultaneously "Ooooooooooooohhhhh."

"You liiiike him." I say in a prep-like voice. "Maybe I should tell him…." I pull out my phone.

"NOOOOOO!" Kairi yells, yanking my phone out of my hands.

*RING RING RING.*

Kairi answers my phone. "Hello?...Oh hi Max...Sure he can come...Ok, see you later."

She tosses me my phone back and I hug it. "My poor baby."

"Who else is coming over?" Riku walks over to the red arm chair and plops down.

"Max's twin Vanitas, Hope you don't mind. They should be here any minuet."

Riku groans and hangs his head back.

"Oh shut up. He's not that bad.'

"He's a momentous perv."

Sora grimaces. "Yea, remember that time he dared me and Roxas to kiss?"

We all look at Roxas and Sora in shock. "What?" Namine asks.

I just laugh. "How come I wasn't informed of this?" I grab Sora and Roxas. "Aww, My little brother kissed Roxas...was it good?" I tease.

Sora Smirks at me. "Jealous?"

I blush and shove them both away, crossing my arms. "Pfft, as if."

*DING DONG*

"I'LL GET IT!" I dash to the door and pull it open. Max and Vanitas are standing on the front porch, huddled under a black umbrella.

"Hi!" Max smiles.

"About fucking time…" Vanitas mumbles. One thing you need to know about Max and Vanitas: They may be twins, but their personalities are completely different. Max is funny and nice while Vanitas can be grumpy and bad-mouthed some of the time.

"Come on in you two!" I move out of the as both of them pile in.

Vanitas folds up the umbrella and sets it by the door. "The weather is complete shit today."

"So we've noticed, been stuck in here for three freaking days with almost nothing to do."

Max grins and drapes him arm over my shoulder. "I have an awesome idea then!"

"What?" I ask him, confused.

"Truth or Dare!"

A/N: And we have reached the truth or dare! You guys can submit truths/dares to me and I may put them up! Until next time: I love you all….and reviews. If I don't get more reviews after the next chapter, I might kill this. Maybe. ._.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: HELLO MY SEXY LOVELYS! I know that a lot of you were sad that I stopped writing this so… I'm going to try and bring it back. Don't get all mad, but I'm just going add one or two of the OC that were sent it, because… I'm having trouble giving everyone enough time to talk as it is…. Any who... ENJOY. P.s. I'm writing a new story, it's an original and it's really sad and stuff. Please try reading it for me!

Disclaimer: I. OWN. Nothing

I give max my "WTF" face. "You sure that's a good idea?"

"What do you mean?"

"We were all just discussing this." Everyone turns to stare at Vanitas.

"I have no clue what you fuckers are talking about." He scoffs, jumping onto the couch. He kicks off his shoes and throws them at the door, hitting Sora in the process.

"What the heck?! Why do I keep getting hurt today?!" Sora whines. He crosses his arms and huffs into the kitchen.

"Maybe because it's entertaining?" Riku yells after him. Soon after that, a pan comes flying out of the door way and hits Riku in the leg.

"SHUT UP RIKU, THERE'S MORE WERE THAT CAME FROM!" Sora pokes his head out of the kitchen and glares at us. "ANYONE ELSE?!" he threatens.

Lyra hits Sora on the back of the head. "Stop injuring people. It's funny, but that's Vanitas's job. "

"Um, so truth or dare?" Roxas asks. "Or is this how the day is going to go?"

I roll my eyes. "Fine. Let's all go sit down then." We all go and sit in random places of the living room, with only a few fights break out. "Alrighty then, let it begin!"

"Me first, it was my idea!" says Max while franticly waving his hands over his head. He points at Kairi. "Truth or dare?"

"Uhhh….Truth…"

"Is it true that you can hold your breath for 3 minutes?"

"What kind of question is that? You need to ask her something embarrassing!" Vanitas yells. He demonically smiles at Kairi. "Like if you could hold your breath for 3 minutes, what would you do for Max?"

I slap vanitas "And this children, is why we don't play this game with vanitas. Understood?"

OK. Very, VERY short, but that's only because I have no ideas for dares or truths. SEND THEM TO ME TO MAKE THIS WAY LONGER! Review, it makes me fell happy!


End file.
